


Seafood Fried Rice

by lofisus



Series: Midnight Diner: Game of Thrones Stories [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, cool brienne, nerdy jaime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofisus/pseuds/lofisus
Summary: The love for seafood fried rice forms a bridge between a mysterious woman from Tarth and an upcoming crime novelist.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Midnight Diner: Game of Thrones Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue is taken from the netflix series Midnight Diner: Tokyo stories Season 1 episode 4: Omelette Rice.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

It never rains much in Kings Landing. So, when it starts to rain people wonder if magic is at work. _Magic is everywhere_. Davos thought as he watches the pouring rain through his windows. _Though it’s not the solution to everything._ Davos stops watching the rain and tends to his customers. It appears more interesting people are stopping by his diner this time. For the past three days, a woman with short, very blonde hair has stopped by for the only thing on his menu never asking for anything else but green tea. She dresses fancier than the average office worker who strolls by the diner by not as fancy as an elite from a top family. From the way she sits, her posture displays her above average height. She has a plain face, but she’s blessed with the bluest eyes Davos has ever laid his eyes on. She always has an umbrella with her, even though it barely rains.

“to protect my pale skin sir.” The woman said quietly as she sipped her tea. She could tell Davos was staring at her things hanging on the wall. Davos gave her an acknowledging nod and went back into the kitchen.

 _Everyone forgets their umbrella somewhere, but he is an extreme case._ Davos recalls as a man with golden hair runs into his diner. _He only started coming recently. Always carrying a briefcase with all sorts of papers._ The man shakes his head like a dog to get rid of the rain. He wipes his face with a handkerchief from his jacket pocket as he locks eyes with Davos. _Whenever he comes into my place, he is soaking wet. His name is Jaime Lannister. I heard he is a promising crime novelist._

“Again?” Davos asks, wiping the counter.

Jaime nods in agreement. “I’ve always had a terrible memory.” Jaime loves to make any excuse in hopes of sparking a conversation with someone. He ponders for a moment. “Can’t seem to find my umbrella as well. I’ll be staying here until the rain lightens up.” Another diner goer asks Jaime to help him take his coat off. Jaime thanks him and hangs his coat on a hanger. “Can you make a seafood fried rice?” Jaime asks Davos. Davos checks his kitchen for ingredients, nods his head and prepares his order. Jaime looks around as he rubs his hands to keep warm. When he spots the woman with the short blonde hair, his stare lingers on her as she slurps her soup by lifting the bowl to her mouth.

 _Cute._ Jaime thought. He quickly averted his eyes when she put her bowl down and tried to play off his staring by cleaning his utensils. When he fumbled the utensils in his hands, it made a loud clank hitting the counter. The woman looked up from her soup bowl, locking her gaze with Jaime’s. He started to flush red from embarrassment and averted his eyes a second time. She gave him a giggle and sipped her tea. Davos came back a few minutes later with Jaime’s food and a glass of water. “Here ya go.”

Jaime held his arms out to accept the food. “Ah thank you.” The woman eyed his food as he placed it on the counter. She watched as Jaime took some of the sauce on the counter and drizzled it over the rice. Taking his spoon, Jaime mixed in the sauce with one hand while reading a stack of papers from his briefcase in the other. As he ate, he made expressive noises reacting to what he was reading. On one bite, a little smudge of un-mixed sauce got on his nose and he didn’t notice. The woman cleared her throat and Jaime looked at her thinking he had done something wrong. She gestured that he had something on his nose and he quickly used his napkin to wipe it off. He smiled at her as a thanks and continued to enjoy his meal. They went on to exchange short glances at each other for the rest of their meals.

The bells began to ring in the diner as the woman asked for her check and paid Davos. Jaime checked his watch and realized he needed to go as well and asked for his check.

“You’re going as well?” Davos asked.

“Yes, I have a meeting with some publishers in the morning.” Jaime replied while hastily trying to fit his papers into his briefcase. The rain hadn’t lightened up, but Jaime was going to have to endure it. Davos gave the woman her change as she said thanks and opened her umbrella as she exited the diner. Davos gave Jaime his change and he nodded as he ran out of the diner. While trying to put the change into his wallet, Jaime dropped most of it on the ground and struggled to pick it up. The woman wasn’t far from the diner and saw Jaime trying to pick up his change in the pouring rain. She ran over and picked up the coins behind him then held her umbrella over his head as he picked up the rest. Jaime noticed the umbrella instantly and looked up at the woman.

 _She’s even taller than I imagined._ Jaime thought. He stood up wiping his face as she held out her hand to give him the rest of his fallen change. Standing face to face they were almost the same height, but it was evident that she was a few inches taller. They walked together, huddled closely under the woman’s umbrella, following the path of the skinny street until the path diverged.

“Oh, I’ll be headed this way.” Jaime said pointing to the path on the left. He prepared his briefcase above his head and started to make a break for it until the woman reached out to him.

“Here, then.” She offered her umbrella to him.

“I couldn’t but thanks for the offer.” He turned to leave again but she reached out to him again, insisting he take her umbrella. “I’ll have no way of returning it to you.” Jaime pointed out.

“Hold on.” The woman handed her umbrella to Jaime and opened her wallet pulling out a business card. It was for _Baelish’s Babes_ , a popular hostess café in the area. It had a list of girl names and small pictures beside them. He knew these weren’t their real names for privacy sake, but at least he could call her by something now. A star stood out next to one indicating it was her: Rie.

“I’m not asking you to be my client or anything, but you can give me back my umbrella here. I work every weekday.” Jaime listened while staring at her umbrella. It was like a ceiling painting you’d see at one of the fancy churches in Westeros. Instantly Jaime was inspired and raced to find somewhere he can write his ideas down. In the distance he could see the light coming from the police station and raced there while Rie was in mid- sentence.

“Yes there!” he shouted as he ran.

“Wha—Hold on! Wait!” She ran after him into the police station.

Jaime looked utterly crazy running around the station. The one and only person there, the receptionist, asked what he wanted as Jaime gestured for markers. The receptionist gave him a white marker and he started to write on the windows of the station. At first the woman couldn’t figure out what he was writing, until she stepped back and looked at the entire picture.

 _It’s a…plotline? Rie_ thought to herself.

“I’m not sure if those are permanent.” The receptionist chimed in, but Jaime kept going.

“I don’t know how I’m going to write all this down in time.” Jaime whispered under his breath.

“One moment.” Rie pulled Jaime back gently as she took a photo of his writing.

“Wow. Thanks! But I don’t have a cell phone. How will you send it to me?” Jaime asked.

Rie thought for a while. “Just finish your writing. We’ll talk about details after.” and so Jaime continued to write. Without noticing, Rie flipped the phone’s camera to face her as she lined up for a selfie with Jaime. She waved the receptionist to come into the photo as well as she took it. The two of them looked at the photo and snickered as Jaime continued to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines in this chapter are from the movie Closer (2004). Thanks for reading!

The next day Jaime woke up in a puddle of his own drool by his desk wearing the same clothes from last night. He gets up feeling groggy and decides to take brisk shower. When he’s done, Jaime fixes himself a simple breakfast consisting of toast and a bowl of oatmeal. Checking his watch, he realizes he’s got a little over an hour before his meeting and decides to check his email. His inbox shows 15 unread emails: 10 of those belonging to his father asking when he’ll be finish writing his novel, 2 from his brother Tyrion reminding him about his meeting today, 2 from social media sending him notifications, and one from an email he hadn’t seen before.

_Fr:[littlesapphires@wesmail.com](mailto:littlesapphires@wesmail.com)  
To: [jaimelannister@wesmail.com](mailto:jaimelannister@wesmail.com)_

_Subject: pictures_

_Hi,_

_I was the woman who lent you her umbrella last night. I also was with you when you ran into a police station to draw out your plotline (I’m not entirely sure if that’s what you were writing on the windows but that’s what it looked like). Anyways, I’ve linked you a private folder containing all of them._

_I’m also expecting to get my umbrella back. I gave you two of my business cards. I didn’t know if the one in your pocket got soaked so I slipped one into your briefcase. Feel free to stop by when you aren’t busy._

_Rie (it’s on the business card in case you forgot)_

Jaime clicked the link which opened a folder from WesTransfer displaying 11 pictures. He could tell she made sure to order the pictures in a sequential way to make it easier for him to write it later. The final picture however wasn’t of the plotline but a selfie she took with the receptionist while he was writing. He saved all the pictures to his computer and started to draft a reply.

_Fr:[jaimelannister@wesmail.com](mailto:jaimelannister@wesmail.com)  
To: [littlesapphires@wesmail.com](mailto:littlesapphires@wesmail.com)  
  
_

_Subject: Re:pictures_

_Thank you. I got them. I’ll return your umbrella to you today if possible._

_P.S. I liked the last picture the most._

_Jaime Lannister_

Once the email was sent Jaime looked around the room to see an umbrella opened in the corner over his jacket. He got up closed the mostly dry umbrella and searched the pockets for her business card. Sure enough she was right to slip another one into his briefcase as the one he pulled from his pocket was mush in his hands. He checked his briefcase for the business card, taking all the papers out then shaking it vigorously until it fell out. He searched the address of the hostess café and found it not too far from where his work was located. He wrote a reminder on a sticky note, stuck it on a stack of papers and placed it inside his briefcase. Jaime finished getting ready for his meeting and headed straight for the door. He was about to lock it when almost forgot Rie’s umbrella; turning around to get it and hang it by his briefcase handle.

The meeting was the usual stern talk with his publishers. The publishers pressuring Jaime to finish his novel by the deadline. Jaime making some excuse as to why his writing progress has been slow and why its their fault. The publishers getting angry and threatening to drop Jaime. Jaime threatening to ask his father to leave as an investor in their company and ending with the publishers and Jaime deciding which stores will get the book first. After the meeting, he spent most of the day writing out the plotline from the pictures and rough drafts of chapters part of his latest novel. Taking a break from that, he opened his briefcase to review of the revisions on a previously written chapter and found the reminder about Rie’s umbrella that was conveniently place on his shelf staring at him for the entirety of him working yet he didn’t notice. He decided to leave work thirty minutes early using the time to find a “thank you” gift for Rie. He walked the streets going towards the show looking for something appropriate.

 _A scarf?_ Jaime thought. _No she doesn’t look like the type. Cake maybe? No she probably eats enough while she’s working._ He was five stores away from the café without finding anything until he saw a gachapon machine. He inserted a coin and twisted the crank until a gacha ball came out. He shoved it into his jacket pocket and proceeded to the café.

 _Baelish’s Babes_ was one of the more higher-class hostess cafes. He ringed the bell to call for assistance when a tall man with half of his face covered appeared.

“How can I help you?” the half-masked man asked.

“Yes, I need to talk to a woman.” Jaime told the man.

“Alright just wait here and when a woman frees up, we will escort you to your table.” He gestured Jaime to the waiting area where 5 women and men were sitting. in business suits were waiting.

“Oh no, not in that way. I’m actually looking for one specific person. She’s ac--” Jaime stated.

“Sir, everyone gets to sit with one hostess so don’t worry, you’ll get your turn.” The man was starting to get annoyed and interrupted him.

“No you don’t understand I’m returning something to he-” Jaime tried to explain.

“And as I explained, you’ll get your turn. Unless you can’t talk to anyone but your _specific_ woman, I can arrange for you to go now.” The man wandered his eyes around. “For a fee.”

Jaime huffed and gave a s twenty to the man. “Alright what’s the woman’s name?” the man asked as Jaime patted himself to find the business card. He pulled it out of his chest pocket and read aloud “Rie? Is Rie working today?” the man pointed a finger up for Jaime to wait a moment as he disappeared behind the velvet curtains. Minutes later, he came back and spoke to Jaime. “she’s ready for you now.” Jaime stood up and followed the man through the velvet curtains. The entire theme of the venue looked straight out of _The Great Gatsby_. The air smelled faintly of smoke, perfume and alcohol. There were women and men sitting at various tables conversing, singing and drinking. There were security people dressed in black suits around the perimeter watching if any of the customers got handsy with the talent. Ahead of the man he was following, Jaime could see a woman in green sitting inside a booth with bead curtains surrounding it. The man open the curtains for Jaime as he stepped in to find Rie sitting with her legs crossed wearing a green flapper dress with her hair up in tight curls and a headband with a green feather in it.

“This one’s been asking for you Rie.” The man said.

“Thank you, Sandor. You can leave us.” She replied. As soon as Sandor left she looked to Jaime. “I didn’t think you’d actually come. I guess you’re here to return my umbrella right?” she gestured for him to sit.

Jaime didn’t know where to look. Her sitting in front of him dressed like that was very distracting. Her long legs were accentuated by the short flapper dress and her lips looked deliciously plump and red with he lipstick she was wearing. He’d just have to settle on her feather. Jaime cleared his throat “Umm yes right.” Jaime untied the umbrella from his briefcase handle and handed it back to Rie. “Thank you again for letting me use it. I also wanted to give you something.” Jaime remembered the gacha ball in his pocket and took it out and gave it to her. “This is thanks for the pictures you sent me.”

Brienne smiled at the gacha ball. “I haven’t seen these since my childhood. I used to have a huge collection of them. You didn’t have to get me anything but, thank you.” She opened it and revealed a cute cartoon shrimp with twin swords. “Must be your lucky day because you drew an ultra rare one.” She showed him proof by handing the small paper that comes with it. The juxtaposition of two adults talking about a child’s toy while being surrounded by others partaking in more explicit adult activities was intriguing to Jaime. She showed so much youth and innocence than the others he passed on his way over to her.

 _How did she end up in a place like this?_ Jaime thought. She was much more poised and introverted outside of work.

Rie continued to admire the keychain when Jaime asked, “How’d you end up here? This doesn’t seem like your kind of style.”

“Think you’ve got me all figured out now, don’t you?” she teased. “Well, if you must know. I have never had a job like this before. I came here for work and to get away from home. I saw an ad online for men and women hosts. It paid well and the hours were manageable so, I applied and got in. Simple as that.”

“You couldn’t find another job?” Jaime questioned again and instantly regretting it. _That sounded a lot better in my head._

“Hey! I don’t question your life decisions.” She was a bit irritated. “I’m not doing this forever though. No. I intend to do much greater things.”

“Like what?” Jaime was curious.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” She winked at him and Jaime flushed.

“Do you always dress like that?” His face getting redder when the words came out.

She was flattered. “Just the theme of the week. Do you like it?” Brienne stood up and turned to show off her costume. Jaime turned away because he didn’t want to seem lewd ogling her like that. “Yeah, I’m not a fan of the dress either. But this headband makes a statement I can get behind.” She sat back down. “I’m like a fancy warrior.” Jaime laughed and ordered an orange juice while Rie ordered a dry martini. They cheers their drinks and Jaime continued with his questions. “So why the name Rie?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Because it’s my name.” smiling through her lie.

“We both know it isn’t. There’s a girl out there named Alayne after the comic book superhero you think I couldn’t figure that out?” Jaime stated.

“Rules of the trade. We don’t want to have any stalkers looking for us when were not on the clock.” She sipped her martini while maintaining heavy eye contact with Jaime.

“I’d like to know your real name. If you’ll let me.” Jaime saw in a low voice.

Rie waited for a moment to respond. “Not here.” Sandor was coming in her direction, meaning he’ll be kicking Jaime out. “I’m off the clock after this last client. Wait for me outside if you’d like to know.” She whispered in Jaime’s ear just as Sandor came up. “Time’s up pretty boy. Let’s go.” Jaime gathered his things quickly. He locked eyes with Rie as he was escorted out by Sandor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The street was lit up in store lights and signs as Rie, in her normal clothes, makeup removed from her face. It was 12:00 am when she finally got off work. She was starving for actual food.

 _Maybe something fried or cheesy._ She thought. She looked around to see if Jaime had stayed and waited for her, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. _Idiot! Why did I even bother with a guy like him?_

She started walking away from the café to the nearest convience store when a man came out and said “hey”. When she looked up, Jaime was standing there with two bottles of water and a bag of gacha balls he collected from the machine.

“I didn’t see you.” Rie told Jaime, trying to hide her joy.

“I thought you might want something to drink after.” Jaime handed her a bottle of water. “I also got some more gachas. You looked like you enjoyed the one I gave you. I thought we could open them together.” Jaime was already blushing red trying to utter the words out which started to make Rie flush red too. Jaime stood up straight and held his hand out.

“Jaime Lannister.”

“Brienne.” She reached to shake his hand. “Brienne Tarth.” They smiled at each other. “Now that that’s out of the way. I’m hungry. Believe it or not desserts are not everything.” She stated.

“Well I know this place that’s makes a good seafood fried rice if you’re game?” Jaime suggested slyly.

“I think I know the place.” She teased. “I’ll race you.”

“Ha. You’re on.” Jaime tied his laces so that wouldn’t slow him down.

“GO!” Brienne got a head start as she ran down the street while Jaime was still tying his shoes.

“Cheater!” Jaime quickly got up and followed her into down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gachapon Machines are the machines that you can find by a local store that dispenses small toys like sticky hands or keychains. They're also called capsule machines.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

From then on, Jaime’s visit to Brienne became apart of his weekly routine. For most of the week, he’ll get up, get ready for work, write drafts and have meetings with important people. Then when the week was finished, he’d either slide Sandor a twenty to see Brienne or wait after her shift was done. In some cases, they would end up going to the closest convenience store to buy gachas but most of the time, they would end up at Davos’ diner sharing a plate of seafood fried rice together. In the days in between their meetings, Jaime and Brienne would email each other about how work was going, addressing what was missing in their gacha collection and try to plan a day together. Although Jaime always ended up responding way later because he would only read the emails on his computer. Brienne tried to convince to get a cell phone, so Jaime offered a challenge in exchange.

“I want a rematch race to Davos’ Diner. No cheating from either of us. If you win, I’ll buy a cell phone. Deal?” Jaime proposed.

“Deal. I hope you’re prepared to lose. I was track star in my high school days.” Brienne boasted.

“and that was how many years ago?” Jaime teased.

“You’re one to talk! Mr. I-don’t-have-a-cellphone. We don’t live in the ‘60s grandpa.” She contended.

They readied their stances. “On three.” Jaime started to count upwards. “One. Two.”

“Three!” they shouted at the same time and raced down the familiar street. Despite sprinting as fast as he could, Brienne won by more than a foot.

“Dinner’s on me tonight. You’ll be using your money to buy a cell phone.” Brienne smiled at him as they both entered Davos’ Diner.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bronn, why’d you buy a Rubik’s cube?” Margaery asked.

“I overheard some doctors saying that it’s good for the brain, so I bought one.” Bronn answered as he struggled to solve the puzzle. “But it’s too difficult, so I’m just exercising my hands.”

Jaime and Brienne walk into the diner, “Good evening.” They tell Davos.

“Welcome.” Davos greets them and starts to prepare an order of seafood fried rice.

“Are you on an after-shift date?” Margaery asked the couple.

“Wow Lannister, you are a guy after all.” Bronn snorted.

“An after-shift? What is that?” Jaime asked confused and looked for explanation in Brienne who was suddenly blushing furiously.

“Wait, so…are you two actually dating?” Margaery interrogated. The entire diner turned to look at the couple standing. Jaime acted fast and took the Rubik’s cube out of Bronn’s hands, solving it in under fifteen seconds. He placed it down on the counter in front of Bronn as the diner folk stared in awe. Brienne and Jaime sat further down the counter beside each other, opening gachas for their collection.

The next time Jaime saw Brienne was during her shift. This week’s theme had been old Hollywood glamour which consisted of all the hosts wearing tuxedos and evening gowns. Brienne looked fierce wearing a tuxedo with her hair slicked back and cherry red lips. Jaime could tell she felt more like herself in these clothes than the flapper dress he first saw her in.

“I don’t understand why I need all these apps. I’m hardly ever going to use Astrologically Me.” Jaime complained.

“They’re all pre-installed. If they bother you that much you can uninstall them.” Brienne took his phone to show him how to do it. “I also put in my number so you can text me instead of emailing. This will help us make plans for future dates.”

“So, we are dating?” Jaime looked at her with hope in his eyes. She found herself getting lost in them but quickly came back to reality.

“Don’t look at me like that!” She huffed as her blush crept through her makeup. Jaime sulked as he opened another gacha ball. “And to answer your question…yes.” Jaime’s head jerked quickly to see her face rosy and a sporting a cute smile. The rest of their time Jaime asked about Brienne’s life before Kings Landing.

“So, Tarth huh? Just like the island. Was your ancestor the famous Blue Knight?” Jaime curiously inquired.

“Possibly. My father tells me she was a formidable woman with honour. There were no women really like her. I didn’t grow up in Evenfall Hall though. They turned it into a museum long before my father was born. I often went there after school during my high school days.” Her voice solemn when remembering her home.

“Do you miss it?” He asked.

“Every day.” Brienne let out with a weak smile. “I supposed you’re upbringing was grand with the Lannister name and everything.”

“Actually, it was quite stressful and lonely.” Jaime sighed. “My father seemed to care more about the business than his actual kids. Wanted us to be the perfect children so his picture-perfect family was respected. My twin sister, Cersei, says it doesn’t affect her, but our younger brother Tyrion, he’s more complex.” Jaime started to have flashbacks of his childhood. His body stiffened and feeling anxious as he lost himself in his thoughts. The sound around him starting to drone into a hum.

Brienne squeezed his hand and looked at him softly. “Hey Jaime, it’s okay, I’m here.” She cradled him into a hug. “You’re okay. You’re safe.” They stayed like that until Jaime felt okay again. At the end of her shift, they had planned to eat at Davos’ diner again, but Brienne asked if Jaime was still okay to go.

“I understand if you don’t want to go after what happened in there. I get them too sometimes.”

“Thanks. I think we should just reschedule for next another time.” Jaime told her distancing himself from her.

Brienne knew it wasn’t her fault, but she couldn’t help but feel her heart tightening because it pained her to see Jaime this way. “Just text me when you want to meet up.” She replied and turned to walk home. Arriving home she received a text from Jaime:

Jaime: _Thank you  
_Jaime: _for being there.  
_Jaime: _ <3_

Brienne smiled then replied: _I’ll always be there. <3 _

_You have to tell him._ Brienne thoughts lingered as she fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following weeks after that Jaime felt the closest he’d ever been to someone. There was always a hint of fakeness he felt whenever he was introduced to someone new. Most of the ‘friends’ he made loved the money and the name ‘lannister’ more than his actual person. He felt as if no one cared who _he_ was and how _he_ was feeling. But with Brienne he knew she was there for more than his money and name. He strolled into her workplace to have another chat with her, carrying a grocery bag filled with gacha balls.

“Hey Sandy! Long time no see. Here’s the twenty. I’ll walk myself to Rie.” Jaime handed him his twenty casually and proceeded to walk into the room when Sandor stopped him.

“Don’t ever call me that ever again unless you want to be silent for the rest of your life.” Sandor backed Jaime up and handed back his twenty. “Anyways Rie isn’t here today. Won’t be in for the week.”

Jaime was confused “But she was here last week.”

“And now she won’t be in this week. If you aren’t going to use the service just leave before I escort you out myself. I got customers waiting.” Sandor gave him an annoyed rant as Jaime turned and walked out. He called her once but it went straight to voice mail. He switched to texting to see if she’ll reply.

Jaime: _I stopped by today to see you, but Sandor told me you’re out for the week.  
_Jaime: _Is everything okay?_

The text was read as soon as he sent it but she never replied.

_Maybe she’s sick or sleepy._ Jaime thought, _she’ll probably write back later._ He turned his screen off and left it for now.

The next night had rolled around and Brienne still hadn’t replied. He’d hoped to hear from her yesterday in hopes of getting out of tonight’s plans. Every first Friday of the month, Jaime would have a sit-down dinner with his family. Not that he enjoyed it. One of Tywin’s many attempts to meddle in his kids’ lives. Jaime arrived at his father’s hotel dressed up more than his usual liking waiting for to elevator to take him up.

“Ah, still looking like father’s golden boy I see?” the familiar voice came up beside him. “Hello brother.”

“I see you’ve come prepared as always Tyrion.” Jaime looked down at his dwarf younger brother noticing the silver flask he was tucking a way into his pocket. Jaime checked his cell to see if Brienne messaged or called.

“Is that a cell phone?” Tyrion gasped. “You’ve finally time travelled to the modern world brother!”

Jaime shoved his phone into his pocket. “I was told I didn’t respond fast enough to emails or called back soon enough.”

Tyrion looked at him with intrigue. “You’re with someone, aren’t you?” Jaime said nothing but kept his face straight forward waiting for the elevator. They walked into the elevator as Tyrion pulled out his flask again but nudged it towards Jaime. “You’re going to need this way more than I do once father finds out.”

When they entered the room their father was staying in, Tywin and Cersei were already sitting at the obnoxiously large table.

“It’s 7:36pm.” Tywin said sternly. Cersei scowled at them both. “Both of you are late.”

“I can’t control the elevator father.” Tyrion threw his comeback at him and poured the wine into his glass. Dinner was the same for the most part. Appetizers, main course, dessert, all with a side of Tywin prying into their lives.

“I trust that Myrcella and Tommen are doing well in their studies?” Tywin asked Cersei.

“Yes Myrcella received top student in her grade and Tommen is already reading above his grade level.” Cersei quickly responded.

“How come they aren’t joining us tonight?” asked Tywin.

“Robert said it would be best for them to stay home and study.” Cersei lied through her teeth. They had begged not to come this time because a new season of Survivor was starting. Tywin remained expressionless.

Jaime looked at his phone discreetly underneath the table as Tywin selected him as his next target. “Is your book writing progressing at all Jaime?”

Tyrion answered for him, “He’s still lagging behind schedule towards his deadline. The publishers are worried that the book wouldn’t be finished in time for the launch party.”

“I wasn’t talking to you was I” Tywin stated towards Tyrion then continued. “Honestly Jaime, if it’s so hard to write your silly crime novel then you might as well just work for the company full time.”

Jaime looked up from his phone. “How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want it? Cersei and Tyrion already have more experience than me so its best if they run it.”

“But a Lannister must always be sitting in power. Cersei’s a Baratheon now and Tyrion is--” Tywin tried to explain.

“I’m what father?” Tyrion cut him off, knowing his father was ashamed of his dwarfism.

Tywin was fuming in his chair. “I’m going to use the toilet. When I get back, you’d be smart to accept what I’ve been saying. Tywin got up from his chair and left for the bathroom. When the door was closed the three siblings let out a sigh in unison.

“You guys left me alone here with him for six minutes!” Cersei whisper yelled at her twin. “Whatever made you late better be monumental.”

“Oh it is.” Tyrion whisper chimed in. “Jaime has a girlfriend.”

Cersei stared at her twin brother. “Who is she?”

“None of your businesses.” Jaime directed towards his siblings as he pulled out his cell phone.

“She’s made you get a cell phone?” Cersei was shocked. “She must be a master manipulator for sure."

“Shut up!” Jaimed whisper yelled “It’s new and real and she’s good for me. Too good. Sometimes I don’t deserve her.” Jaime sighed at no new messages.

“Well she better be good enough because father will have her out of your life faster than you can say ‘Lannister’” Cersei commented quickly as Tywin returned to the table. He cleared his throat to talk then Jaime’s cell phone vibrated.

_2 messages from Brienne <3_

“I’m sorry, I have to take this.” Jaime left and pretended he was on a phone call with his editor.

His family watched him leave the room then Tywin asked, “When did your brother get a cell phone?”

When Jaime was out of sight, he opened his phone to read the messages from Brienne,

Brienne: _Hi. I’m fine._  
Brienne: _Sorry I haven’t replied. There’s just been a lot going on right now._

_Thank god she’s alive_. Jaime thought. He sent back his reply straight away.

Jaime: _Are you sure you’re okay? I’m here if you need me.  
_Brienne: _Don’t worry, I’m okay.  
_Brienne: _Thank you for caring._  
Brienne: _I’ll explain it to you tomorrow. Meet me at the Sept at 1 pm.  
_Jaime: _I’ll be there. See you tomorrow._

Jaime sighed in relief and returned to the table. Tywin questioned first. “When did you get a cell phone?”

“Last week. People at work needed to reach me faster. My paper method of reminders wasn’t helping and I didn’t want to hire an assistant. Trust no one but family right?” Jaime sped through his reasons.

“Right. Anyways where was I…” As Tywin continued his speech on why Jaime should give up on writing Jaime sat in relief for a moment. Brienne was fine but she had something important to tell him. Important enough to meet at the Sept. His father’s voice dulled out as there was only one thing on Jaime’s mind that night: _What on earth will she tell me tomorrow?_


End file.
